A twisted smile
by Lottie.com
Summary: Ron and Harry have always been inseparatable, one small incident can mean they may never be together again. Hermione was moved to the dark side. Will Harry chose popularity over his parents life? Read on to find out.
1. Default Chapter

The Story with no name  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy is not mine. but I wouldn't half like him to be.  
  
It was a cold November afternoon in the DADA room. Professor Delacour was ill with flu so Snape was taking the lesson. Then to make things ten times worse, the Slytherins had a free period (Crabbe and Goyle had petrified Professor Flitwick when he told Draco off for punching a fourth year) so they had loyally followed Snape into the lesson.  
  
Snape was harping on about a spell and Harry and Ron were too busy discussing what kind of spell they would most like to put on Snape (" How about a spell to make a little dude follow him everywhere correcting everything he said or did! He wouldn't be able to stand that!" Ron had said enthusiastically.) When Snape suddenly stopped talking, leaving Ron discussing the 'little dude' in great detail, blushing horribly. Snape shot him a strange look before going back to the lesson.  
  
" As we have some Slytherins here, we'll do a demonstration. Draco," Snape said, spitting at first but getting softer as he reached Draco's name, carefully resisting saying 'Darling' " Come here, we'll need to find you a duelling partner." Snape's cold eyes searched the room and to Ron's misfortune, caught him whispering into Harry's ear, grinning, " and.. Weasley."  
  
Ron jumped up startled. Snape strode over to Draco and whispered something in his ear and a sly grin spread all over Draco's thin face as he began to walk up with dignity, swishing his robes. Ron began to imitate him, over exaggerating, swishing his cloak and flicking his hair. Then as he reached the front of the room he decided that mocking Draco showed he was insecure so he walked up looking confident but hilariously managed to trip over the hem of his cloak and land splat totally flat on his face. Even the Griffindors couldn't stop their faces from cracking, but the Slytherins were howling, many of them were nearly crying and one of these, surprisingly was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Once Ron had pulled himself up he tried again to seem a worthy opponent to Draco. The walk seemed a very long way. It was when he reached the front of the room that the fear hit him. He was about to be hit with a random curse, causing random effects. The class had just discussed a counter curse but he hadn't paid much attention, in fact he had paid no attention at all.  
  
Draco scowled at him. Looking at Draco, Ron could kind of see what the girls liked about him. He had the looks, blonde shiny hair, silver eyes and pale skin. Ron was much taller than Draco and Draco was only thin but Ron felt a little over-powered by Draco. He probably knew thousands of curses, dark magic of course, many of which could cause Ron serious damage. As Ron pulled out his wand, Draco raised his, muttering a few words under his breath Draco 's wand rocketed a blast of pink light in Ron's direction, knocking him to the floor shaking. There was no noise; it was as silent as murder, which actually it was. Draco raised an eyebrow and took a bow. The Slytherin's cheered as Draco took his seat.  
  
Snape kicked Ron out of the way and continued the lesson. Harry wanted to jump out of his seat to save Ron, but he knew he would have to ask to be excused. He could just see himself waving his hand in the air saying, "Please sir, may I leave my seat, if you haven't already noticed one of your favourite students has murdered my best friend, please may I check if he's dead yet?" Luckily Snape got there first. " Potter," He snapped, " Take this heap of a wizard to the hospital wing, we'll see if Madame Pomfrey cures the dead." Snape rolled his eyes, sighed as if this was a great strain and magicked a stretcher for Ron. Harry looked around desperately for Hermione for support, but she was sat with the Slytherins whispering to Draco. Why doesn't she just go join Slytherin? Harry wondered. Hermione and Draco had been going out for nearly four months now. Hermione never spoke to Harry and Ron now, if she ever did it was Draco this. or Draco that. which she knew neither of them could stand.  
  
Lavender and Parvati, who Harry and Ron were usually fond of, had also been joining the Slytherins since Hermione and Draco had been going out, it gave them an excuse to be near Draco, the blondey boy heartthrob, or heart breaker. But it never mattered what Draco said or did he still had his fan club, all the girls who kept on coming back for more once he had the only slimy slimy Malfoy charm on them.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to care about Harry and Ron anymore, or any of the Griffindors in fact. She occasionally helped Neville, only to laugh at him behind his back. She was changing.  
  
  
  
I hope you like it. There will be more soon, I need more humour, I know. Please review it, and please don't be mean. Any ideas for a story title??? ( Lottie.com ( xxxxxx 


	2. Forever Friends

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy isn't mine, but I wouldn't half like him to be!  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Harry rushed Ron to the Hospital wing. He had quite a way to go and was worried about Ron dying on him.  
  
" Of course he won't die!" Harry told himself, firmly. " Ron and I have been through worse things than this before!"  
  
Harry reached the Hospital Wing panting and gasping for air. " It's Ron, he's been hit with a curse and he collapsed!" Harry said desperately. " Okay, put him on the bed, is he still breathing?" Madame Pomfrey bustled about. Harry gulped, and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey didn't stop looking at Harry the whole time she was checking Ron over. Harry just stared at the floor and wished, he wished Ron would just wake up, back to his old happy but slightly cocky self. " I-I- I think we've lost him."  
  
The words echoed in Harry's mind horribly. They got louder and louder until Harry was screaming.  
  
" NO NO NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not Ron, no!" Harry screamed, tears streaming down his face. He could feel his own heart beating, pounding against his chest but it was too late, Ron was dead.  
  
Harry was sitting panting in the chair his green eyes like glass. He went dizzy and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Usually when Harry woke up in the hospital wing he was surrounded by gifts, sweets and as many friends as the wing could hold. But today it was as silent as a tomb, which in fact it was. Harry screamed when he noticed Ron's body lying in the bed next to him. He looked around expecting to find tonnes of Honeydukes most fattening surprises (the fact that he received these after each weekly visit to the hospital wing kinda defeated the object and the element of surprise.) but the surprise was, no one was there. No sweets, no friends, nothing. Harry felt very much alone. Ron was part of him, like losing his right leg.  
  
Madame pomfrey bustled by, looked at Harry and said, " Right Mr Potter, you can go now." Harry got up check his watch and headed for lunch. He sat down looked at the menu and said, " Spaghetti," in a very quiet voice.  
  
There was lots of noise coming from the other side of the Hall. It wasn't just the Slytherins; it was Griffindors too. Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hermione were and cheering around Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see any of the Weasley's, they were probably with Dumbledore, being told the bad news. Harry quickly finished his luch and raced to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The door was open and he could hear sobbing and Mrs Weasley was crying. " Why, why Ron? What happened?" Harry barged in and yelled, " It was Malfoy, Professor he cursed Ron!"  
  
Then the chair swiveled round and it wasn't Dumbledore in the chair. it was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Whatjathink? I hope you like it. Please now go straight to the send a review section and tell me whatjathink. I've got loads of funny lines now, but they don't seem appropriate. What has happened to Dumbledore??? Hee Hee heee! Wait for the next installment of.. The story with no name!  
  
Still no name  
  
Lottie.com (",)  
  
Please tell ur m8s about my story cos I don't get many comments. 


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy isn't mine but I wouldn't half like him to be!  
  
Chapter three- in memory of Richard Harris  
  
" You!" Harry shouted.  
  
" Me Mr Potter. I understand you best friend has died, how sad, now leave me to talk to these people alone," Lucius Malfoy hissed.  
  
" But where's Dumbledore?" Harry protested. " I do not care to talk to you about things that do not concern you," Lucius spat.  
  
" Where is he?" Harry cried, as Lucius Malfoy pulled Harry up and threw him out of the room.  
  
Harry was a little disorientated. He wasn't sure where he was or where he was meant to be. Then a feeling hit the bottom of his stomach, it was potions, with the Slytherins.  
  
Fighting back tears, Harry stood up and headed for the dungeons. The nearer he got to the dungeons the louder he could hear a pleased voice, a voice he recognised. " . So that's why Father is headmaster. He was chosen especially so he could be head for the next few years."  
  
Harry silently walked into the room and sat in his place, " Oh and here he is now!" Draco Malfoy cried, his silver eyes flickering. Harry looked away but Draco carried on.  
  
" We've just been talking about that mate of yours. what's his name, oh that's it Dumbledore, well, sorry to break it too you scar head but he's dead."  
  
Harry's eyes gleamed in fury.  
  
" What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Draco just gave a mysterious smile and sat down next to Hermione, kissed her gently on the lips and got ready for the lesson.  
  
The minutes went by like hours in potions. Snape was teaching them how to make invisible ink, it was quite simple and as Harry used the stuff a lot, it was quite handy, but he had other things on his mind.  
  
" Sir," Draco Malfoy called out. " Yes Draco," Snape replied, cursing himself again for nearly saying 'Draco love'. " How do you know when you have run out of invisible ink?"  
  
Snape laughed a little grinning at Draco. Harry new that if a Griffindor had made that comment it would be five points off.  
  
Harry was relieved when the bell went for his next lesson. On his way to Divination Harry noticed what a fast mover Draco was. He sped past the rest of the class and down a corridor Harry had never seen before. Harry, out of curiosity, followed him. It was a long and winding route, Harry was sure Draco was lost until he reached a small and deserted room. Draco went in, but Harry silently stayed outside.  
  
When he thought he was well out of the way, Harry peered into the window; there was Draco, mid-snog, with Ginny Weasley. Harry couldn't stop himself- bursting in.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry screamed. " Well I asume it's snogging, why isn't it?" Draco said, in the usual sarcastic way. " I thought you were seeing Hermione!" Harry blurted out. " No, not at the moment, I'm seeing Ginny, I'm seeing you, I'm seeing a blackboard, and a deserted charms room but no Hermione."  
  
" I'll tell her!" Harry shouted " You wouldn't dare."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my god!!!! Will Harry tell Hermione? Will she belive him? What will happen next? Shock horror! Please review. Don't forget if you want to be in my other story leave your name, age, looks, personality and house on a review and I'll get back to you. Love Lottie.com Xxxxx  
  
- working in partenership with Micro_chick 


	4. The thin line between rumour and fact

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy is not mine. but I wouldn't half like him to be.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry had to sit next to Hermione in Charms and he was fidgetting. Half of him wanted to get Draco Malfoy back for grabbing Hermione and murdering Ron, Half of him was worried that Draco would kill him, like he killed Ron but in a more painful way, and the other half wasn't sure whether Hermione would believe him. " Will you cut it out!" Hermione snapped, slapping Harry hard on his left cheek. " Ow Hermione you stupid bitch what do you do that for?" Harry yelled. Now he wasn't so sure, maybe he wanted to see Hermione suffer. " Quit fidgeting, your gonna make me look bad!" She hissed at him. Harry scowled. Hermione had started to look better and better recently. She had started to wear more make-up and straighten her hair. She seemed to want to look good enough for Draco. She got dirty looks in the hallways and got caught twice a day kissing Draco is discarded classrooms.  
  
Hermione was no longer Hermione, she wasn't as smart as she was before, she was cheeky and more slytherinish. She was more like the pretty girl in the periwinkle blue robes who was with Viktor Krum at the ball.  
  
At seven o' clock Harry climbed down to the great hall to attend Ron's funeral. Harry and the Weasleys ( sounds like a band doesn't it?!) were the only people there and although it was only a short service it was still the saddest time in Harry's entire life. He peered into Ron's coffin, no knowing what to expect. He saw Ron, his eyes closed but his mouth curving up into a sort of smile. Harry cried and went into a corner.  
  
The next day Harry awoke, there was no Ron to chat to on his way to Breakfast, no Ron to walk to lessons with, no Ron at all - Harry was all alone.  
  
During the day Harry heard about Dumbledore. He had died, Malfoy was right, but no-one knows how, the same way Ron had died. Draco Malfoy had been swanning around the school like he owned the place, which he very nearly did. Slytherin's house points built up and rumours slid around the school that Snape had gone back to being a death eater, but nowadays there was a very fine line between what was rumour and what was true.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's a very short chapter. I like my end. Please read and review read and review read and review, particularly the latter, REVIEW! I get very little reviews for my stories and it's depressing. So please review them. If you like this you will like If Harry had ended up in Slytherin and . the two most eligible girls in their year. Please review stories by those poor authors who get no reviews. ::Sniff Sniff:: Thanks Lottie.com 


End file.
